Tea and Toast
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: "When the skies are looking above my dear and your heart's lost all its hope, after dawn there will be sunshine, and all the dusk will go, skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most and in the morning, I'll make you up some tea and toast." Clato one-shot.


Clato 5ever.

**Tea and Toast**

**This fic is based off a song called 'Tea and Toast', which is a song that Lucy Spraggen wrote and sang at bootcamp of X Factor UK. The song describes the story of Cato and Clove, but does not have the same ending! **

**WARNING: Alternate ending.**

**Summary: Cato and Clove one-shot, how they meet and how they win THG. What happens to Katniss and Peeta? Read and find out!**

*Flashback*

Cato and his father had never had a very strong relationship; the reason for this was Cato's mother when he was a baby. See, the blue eyed boy's birth was too fast. His heart stopped yet he survived as he took his first breath. Sadly, his mother took her last. His father never looked at Cato the same again. The only time they ever spoke about his mother was when his dad was telling him what she used to say; when the skies are looking above my dear and your heart's lost all its hope, after dawn there will be sunshine, and all the dusk will go, skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most and in the morning, I'll make you up some tea and toast.

*End of flashback*

Cato remembered what his mother used to say. But, why this moment? That idiot from District 11 had hit her with a rock, she was almost dying. What could he do?  
"Please, Clove. Don't leave. You can't!" Cato said between sobs. This was Cato, he never cried. So why was he crying now? Did he really love Clove that much that he couldn't let her go? He took her small hand. "Don't let go of my hand…" He whispered.

*Flashback*

They met through a friend at a dance.  
His big pick up line was; 'It would only be polite if I asked you to dance.'  
Only this time. It wasn't to get with a popular girl who would give him a good reputation. It was to get with a beautiful, amazing and real girl.  
Clove agreed to dance, even though she was not a dancing person. They moved with each other and when the music slowed he said, "Don't let go of my hand."

*End of flashback*

Suddenly, Cato heard a cannon go off. No. It couldn't be. But wait, he could still feel Clove's pulse. So that means another tribute has been killed. He kept repeating his mother's words and he didn't even know why. Was he asking her for help? Hearing a gasp, a small gasp from a small person he saw Clove. She blinked as colour came back into her face. "Clove…?" Cato asked, a little bit confused.  
"Cato… What happened? I thought I was dead. I was dying…" Clove sat up, looking as confused as Cato.  
"What does it matter? You're alive, Clove."  
"I kept hearing something… You know, what you said to me before we entered the arena. About tea and toast or something."  
Cato nodded. "I kept repeating it; when the skies are looking above my dear and your heart's lost all its hope, after dawn there will be sunshine, and all the dusk will go, skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most and in the morning, I'll make you up some tea and toast."  
"Yeah, yeah. That. It was a woman's voice though. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, a bit like yours."  
The description fitted Cato's mother perfectly. And, who else would know that saying? In a way, Cato felt that his mother had been helping him along the way. "Come on, we better hurry if we want to win." Cato said as he helped Clove up and they ran through the trees.

After a while of running – and a few breaks – they came across Thresh. Clove wanted to kill him since he attempted to kill her, but Cato wouldn't allow that. He insisted that he killed Thresh since he had a lot of anger to take out on him. Whilst Cato killed Thresh, Clove kept a look out to make sure Fire Bitch and Lover Boy weren't anywhere near. With any luck, they were slowly dying, which meant Clove and Cato could go home. She could go home to her little brother. She preferred to call him a little shit, but at the moment she missed him dearly. She missed all her family.  
"Clove!" Cato called out then a loud cannon went off. Thresh was dead.  
"Coming!" Clove ran over to him then they both jetted off to the Cornucopia. Finally, they got there.  
"I have a plan, climb up here." Cato said as he climbed up the metal. Clove followed. "We still have two tributes to finish off, and you know who that is. They're going to come here at some point, and when they do, we kill them. That's if nothing natural kills them first. Got it?"  
Clove nodded with a smirk but her smirk soon turned into a frown. "Cato, what if we don't make it?"  
"Of course we will, Clove. We're careers. Plus, they're from District 12. They don't stand a chance against us."

They waited for hours, but it was getting awfully boring.  
"I'm scared, Clove." Cato admitted.  
Clove had a look of confusion on her face as she looked at him. "What?"  
"What if we don't make it out alive? I've seen the things they put in here. They put in all sort of mutations. If they don't get a show soon, something will come."  
"But… You said earlier-"  
"I know what I said… We would be able to win against District 12. But we may not be able to beat what they throw at us." Cato said with a shrug.  
After a few minutes, Clove finally replied. "Listen to something someone once told me. 'When the skies are looking above my dear and your heart's lost all its hope, after dawn there will be sunshine, and all the dusk will go, skies will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love the most and in the morning, I'll make you up some tea and toast.'"  
Cato smiled as he looked at her. "You remembered… I really didn't think you were going to make it, Clove. I was so scared. Without you, I'm nothing. I have no one. You're the only one I have. I mean, my father doesn't really care about me. I think he was glad that I was put into the games. Promise me one thing?"  
"What's that?" Clove asked.  
"If I don't make it out alive, don't worry about me. Don't show them you're upset. Just take the pride of winning."  
Clove nodded slowly. "Deal. And if we both make it out alive?"  
"If we both make it out alive, we spend the rest of our lives living in Victor's Village… Together. I love you, Clove. You're the only person I have ever loved…"  
Clove didn't know what to say. She was shocked. She had loved him from the day she met him, but never admitted it. "I love you too, Cato…"

All of the sudden, they heard a familiar voice, breaking the tension that was between them.  
"Attention tributes. Our District 12 tributes are no longer with us. They have not died, but they are cunning and surprisingly clever. They have disappeared. However, having a closer look at the rules, we have decided only one of you can win. May the odds be ever in your favour."  
Clove and Cato both exchanged nervous looks as they climbed off thw Cornucopia.  
"It's okay, Clove. You can kill me." Cato said, his heart slowly breaking.  
"No, Cato, I'm not killing you!" Clove said, shocked.  
"You have to, Clove. It's either me or you they take, we haven't got anything else."  
Clove looked confident as she took his hand. "I'm not letting them take you, that's what we've got!"  
"Then what else do you suggest?" Cato said, almost shouting. He would not let Clove die. She had a family.  
"Together or not at all."  
"You mean…?"  
"That water, over there." Clove said, pointing. "My knives and your sword would weigh us down. Either that or it would be so cold it would kill us. If they can't have both of us, they can't have neither of us."  
Cato nodded. "Deal. On the count of 3, we run and jump, okay?"  
"1…" Clove muttered.  
"2…"  
"Stop!" Claudius' voice echoed through the arena. "We now announce your new winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!"

**So, I hoped you enjoyed it. If we get a lot of feedback we will continue it. Will Clove and Cato continue a happy life? Will they come along any troubles? And will Clove really make Cato tea and toast? Anything can happen.  
-Kirsty.**


End file.
